Ashfur (TC)
Ashfur is described a handsome young pale gray tom with darker flecks of gray and dark blue eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Ashkit is first seen in Into the Wild as a young kit. It is revealed that he, Fernkit, and two other unnamed kits, are Brindleface's children. Fire and Ice :Ashkit gets a new littermate, Cloudkit. His brother, one of the unknown kits, is killed by the desease Greencough while his mother is trying to nurse him and Brindleface takes Cloudkit as one of her own, a replacement for the dead one. Cloudkit is the son of princess, Fireheart's sister, and is the nephew of Fireheart. Rising Storm :In Rising Storm, Ashfur appears as a young apprentice. :He starts to develop a strong friendship with Cloudpaw, a fellow apprentice, who was raised by Ashpaw's mother, Brindleface. When Cloudpaw started taking food from Twolegs, Ashpaw knew about it, but out of loyalty to his friend, he didn't tell anyone. :Later, after Firestar learns that Cloudpaw had been kidnapped by the Twolegs, he tells Ashpaw, which causes the young apprentice to get very frantic and upset. A Dangerous Path :In A Dangerous Path, Bluestar makes Cloupaw a warrior (Cloudtail), but refuses to make the other apprentices warriors, due to her recent paranoia and "war" with StarClan. :Angry with her refusal to make him a warrior, Swiftpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, declares to the other apprentices, that they should find out what was stealing ThunderClan's prey; maybe that would change Bluestar's mind, and she might make them warriors! Thornpaw, another ThunderClan apprentice, Ashpaw and Fernpaw politely decline Swiftpaw's offer, but Brightpaw, Thornpaw's sister, agrees to join him. Later, after the two (Brightpaw and Swiftpaw) go missing, Ashpaw convinces his sister, Fernpaw, to tell Fireheart where they had gone. :Later, Brindleface, Aspaw's mother, is killed by Tigerstar, who had wanted to give a pack of savage dogs a taste for cat blood. Furious and much grieved, Ashpaw and Fernpaw ask Fireheart if they can help lead the dogs to the gorge, to avenge their mother's death. Fireheart agrees, and the two young apprentices lead the dogs to the next cat in line, Mousefur. ''The Darkest Hour :Sometime during ''The Darkest Hour, it becomes apparent that Dustpelt, a ThunderClan warrior, is in love with Ashpaw's sister, Fernpaw. :Later, during the battle with BloodClan, Ashpaw and the other ThunderClan apprentices, take down Bone, the BloodClan "deputy". Ashpaw is the apprentice who utters the victorious cry after the powerful warrior is taken down. ''Super Edition: Firestar's Quest :In ''Firestar's Quest, Ashpaw appears as a young warrior (Ashfur). :He plays a very minor role in this book, only being mentioned a few times; although he does become good friends with Brambleclaw, a newly-named ThunderClan warrior, and a main character in The New Prophecy. :Later, Ashfur appears on patrol with Willowpelt, Thornclaw and Sootfur; the four run into Firestar, after his night at Smudge's. :Also, Ashfur fights against the badger that killed Willowpelt, badly injuring his shoulder. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :At the beginning of ''Midnight, Ashfur goes on patrol with Thornclaw and Brambleclaw. Squirrelpaw is caught following the patrol but convinces Thornclaw to let her come. The four cats run into a dangerous badger and rush back to camp to report to Firestar. Moonrise :Ashfur shows aggression as the Clan becomes more deprived of food and the Twolegs begin to take over more of the forest territory. Dawn :When Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw return from their journey, Ashfur greets Squirrelpaw by reaching out his muzzle to touch hers, and saying, "You came back!" causing some fans to believe that Ashfur had feelings for her before she left on the journey. He shows no hostility to the two cats, unlike most of the other Clan cats. Starlight :It is clear that he is in love with Squirrelflight. He tries to defend her from Brambleclaw, acting rather protective. Squirrelflight, who is rather feisty and independent, argues that she can take care of herself. Twilight :He becomes Birchpaw's mentor, much to Brambleclaw's anger. :Ashfur's apprentice, Birchpaw, is injured in the badger attack. During the attack, Ashfur also does his best to defend Squirrelflight. :He and Squirrelflight become very close in this book, but it is revealed that Squirrelflight was only using him to make Brambleclaw jealous, much to Ashfur's anger. At the end of Twilight Squirrelflight goes back to Brambleclaw, leaving Ashfur in an angry brood. Sunset :In Sunset, Ashfur loses Squirrelflight to Brambleclaw, becomes very angry at both of them, and insults Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight and Leafpool when Brambleclaw is appointed deputy, saying suspiciously that it was odd that the medicine cat had a sign of her sister's mate as the new deputy. He loves Squirrelflight, and believes that they are perfect for each other. Ashfur also distrusts Brambleclaw, because of how Brambleclaw's father, Tigerstar, brutally murdered Ashfur's mother, Brindleface, along with other innocent cats in his quest for power. Ashfur ends up ignoring Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw for the rest of the book, even though Squirrelflight tries to explain that somehow she felt that StarClan has destined her and Brambleclaw to be together. Before Brambleclaw goes to meet Hawkfrost for the final time, Ashfur says that he has planned to give Birchpaw an assessment, and nothing is out of the ordinary. A little later, Ashfur comes to Leafpool and Squirrelflight, saying that he had to come back for help because he couldn't take on Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost, who were with Firestar who was trapped, alone. Squirrelflight and Leafpool follow Ashfur's fear-scent trail back to the lake, arriving just after Hawkfrost is killed. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In The Sight when ThunderClan finds out that Brambleclaw is still deputy, Ashfur approves, much to the surprise of his Clanmates. He was also Lionpaw's mentor. He is seen sharing tongues with Whitewing. When he gets back from a patrol on the ShadowClan border he complains about them, saying "Some cats always try to take what another cat has." This makes Squirrelflight flinch, as he is referring to the way Brambleclaw "took Squirrelflight away from him" in Sunset. Dark River He had a quarrel with his apprentice and told him to practice on a badger defense move, which was one of the hardest moves. He was surprised at how his apprentice had started to grow better at fighting. Lionpaw claims to have made up some of the moves; it is really Tigerstar who made them up, and he taught them to Lionpaw in his dreams. ''Outcast Ashfur and his apprentice, Lionpaw, are in a practice battle session when Lionpaw tells Ashfur he thinks that Ashfur isn't tough enough on him. Ashfur and Lionpaw then go into a real warriors' battle, and Ashfur looks and acts as if it were real, unsheathing his claws and scaring the other mentors and apprentices nearby. It is also mentioned that Ashfur doesn't show the same warmth and affection that other mentors show their apprentices. However, after the battle Ashfur tells Lionpaw that he fought like a warrior and could have first pick at the fresh-kill pile. Ashfur also tells Brambleclaw that Lionpaw is going to make a warrior like his father, which may be a veiled insult, as Ashfur's dislike of Brambleclaw is well-known. Eclipse :Ashfur continues to train his apprentice Lionpaw. Near the end of the book, he tells his apprentice that he can teach him no more, and he becomes a warrior, earning the name Lionblaze. Long Shadows :Ashfur finds out about a terrible secret about Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf while attempting to murder them on a cliff as fire attacks the camp. He tries to kill "the three" as revenge for Squirrelflight choosing Brambleclaw over him. Later, he is murdered by a Thunderclan cat to keep him from revealing the truth. It was revealed he was the traitor who tried to kill Firestar with the help of Hawkfrost, because he wanted revenge on Squirrelflight. He makes Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather turn slightly on Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. He is later found dead with claw marks across his neck. No other Clan scents were found on him, so suspects lead to a ThunderClan cat. It is also revealed that Squirrelflight was out of camp at the same time as Ashfur, and she seemed rather hopeful that a ThunderClan cat not be blamed. He loathed Squirrelflight and her entire family, he says he would do anything to hurt Squirrelflight which he thought he found the perfect way but Squirrelflight reveals the long debated secret that she is not the three's mother so he has nothing over her. Squirrelflight is suspected of the murder of Ashfur, as she is seen holding her breath during a clan meeting about Ashfur's death. Family Members '''Mother': Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: Ferncloud: Living (As of Long Shadows Nieces: Icepaw: Living (As of Long Shadows) :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephews: :Spiderleg: Living (As of Long Shadows) :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall: Living (As of Long Shadows) :Foxpaw: Living (As of Long Sadows) Grand-Niece: :Rosekit: Living (As of Long Shadows) Grand-Nephew: :Toadkit: Living (As of Long Shadows) Tree Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Senior Warrior Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Senior Warrior